zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Meat and Seafood Fry
Meat and Seafood Fry is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a curative item that restore Link's health by refilling some Heart Containers. It is a food dish that Link can make via cooking. To make it, Link must add Raw Meat or Raw Bird Drumstick with seafood (any fish, snail, or crab) into a Cooking Pot. Depending on the ingredients used, Link may be able to add certain effects such as Spicy (cold resistance) or Sneaky (Stealth boost) or increase the number of Heart Containers restored. As a result there are several different versions of this dish that can be created depending on the ingredients used. Plot Early in the game, Link can learn how to create Meat and Seafood Fry by reading The Old Man's Diary. He learns that the Old Man had managed to create Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry which grants cold resistance, but learns that the Old Man forgot one ingredient. The Old Man's Diary reveals that Old Man will reward anyone who can help him discover what the missing ingredient is with his Warm Doublet. To help the Old Man, Link must obtain the missing ingredient, a Hyrule Bass, and cook it with meat and Spicy Peppers to recreate the dish. The Old Man will reward Link with his warm doublet and write down the recipe in his diary which Link can use for reference in case he forgets. However the Old Man also points out in his diary that Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry's cold resistance has a time limit while the Warm Doublet will keep the wearer warm as long as it is worn. In addition to Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry, Link can create Meat and Seafood Fry that grant other effects by using ingredients that grant a specific effect, though only if the ingredients used produce the same effect (for example using Spicy Pepper, Meat, and a Sneaky River Snail results in Sneaky Meat and Seafood Fry) or the result will be Meat and Seafood Fry that restores more hearts but with no additional effects as the ingredients cancel each other out. Of course he can also increase the additional effect by using more of the ingredient that grants it (such as adding more 3 Spicy Peppers instead of one) or other ingredients that grant the same effect when cooked (for example using Spicy Peppers, Sunshroom, Warm Safflina, Sizzlefin Trout, and Raw Meat produces Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry that grants mid-level cold resistance). Adding more meat or seafood when cooking will increase its healing effect. However if Link uses higher grade meats, he will produce either Prime Meat and Seafood Fry (Raw Prime Meat or Raw Bird Thigh) or Gourmet Meat and Seafood Fry (Raw Gourmet Meat or Raw Whole Bird). See also * Prime Meat and Seafood Fry * Gourmet Meat and Seafood Fry Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Dishes